youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Rabbit Holes
"Rabbit Holes" is the eighth issue of the official Young Justice spin-off comic series. It was released on August 24, 2011. Solicitation When night descends on Gotham City, Artemis takes to the streets. Prowling the rooftops and the alleyways for the first time, this teen archer has a choice to make: Will she fight on the side of the angels or follow a darker path? Tagline: Targeted by Artemis! Synopsis While waiting at a bus stop, Artemis begins rethinking her life. Her whole life has been about waiting for things to change, but nothing actually has. The bus arrives and Artemis's mother gets out, just released from prison. She is surprised to see her daughter waiting for her, and notes the absence of Artemis's father. Artemis makes a "simple supper", and Paula immediately reverts to her role of mother. Oblivious to the fact that it's the summer holidays, she asks if Artemis has homework. Artemis goes to her room to work on her arrows when "daddy" arrives. Lawrence is not thrilled at the thought of seeing Paula, and the two bicker. Paula still regrets taking the fall—both going to jail and ending up in a wheelchair. But since Artemis's sister left during her time away, she is determined to make sure Artemis's life does not go to waste. She is determined to give up her old life, and urges Lawrence to do the same, or he can leave the house. He chooses the latter, and laughs off Paula's goals. Overhearing the conversation, Artemis becomes determined to not follow in her father's, or sister's footsteps. She dons her costume. Two and a half hours into her new life as a vigilante, Artemis stops the robbery of a small store. The crooks are willing to split the take, but she refuses. She gets out before the police shows up. Artemis catches a jewel thief. Still on the vigilante game, Artemis stops even more criminals. During a patrol, Artemis spots Superboy being thrown through the sky. She follows him to the Gotham Academy, where she witnesses the Team fighting Amazo. She recognizes Robin and Kid Flash, even Professor Ivo, who she has seen with her father. But before she can investigate further, she is discovered by Ivo's MONQIs. Title The rabbit hole is a reference to ''Alice in Wonderland'', which plays a role in Artemis's life. Alice came to Wonderland through a rabbit hole, and Artemis is looking for a hole to escape her life as well. Characters |- | colspan="3" | Artemis |- | colspan="3" | Paula Crock |- | colspan="3" | Lawrence Crock |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Amazo |- | colspan="3" | Kid Flash |- | colspan="3" | MONQIs |- | colspan="3" | Professor Ivo |- | colspan="3" | Robin |- | colspan="3" | Superboy |- Continuity * This story continues in the next issue. * The events of this issue take place before and during the events of "Schooled". Trivia reading her lines as Artemis.]] * This comic is reprinted in Young Justice Vol. 2: Training Day. * The cover features a small bubble in the left top with Artemis; it reuses artwork from Mike Norton's cover of #0. * The number 27 on the bus is a reference to ''Detective Comics'' #27, Batman's first appearance.Jones, Christopher. BREAKDOWNS - YOUNG JUSTICE #7. worldsfinestonline.com. Retrieved 2012-01-12. * Stephanie Lemelin reprised her role as Artemis in a fan-made motion comic, featuring pages 15 through 18 of this issue, to [[Thread:95028|promote the Young Justice '' companion comics]]. Goofs * Artemis's eyes are blue instead of dark gray. * On the cover, Aqualad's eyes are green rather than gray. * Artemis's pose while waiting for the bus is physically impossible. Cultural references * The cover depicts Artemis wielding a bow and the Team framed inside an outline of a crescent moon. In the Greek mythology, Artemis is the goddess of the hunt and of the moon, and her symbols included a golden bow and arrow. Questions Answered questions * What happened to the daughter Paula Crock "lost" while she was in prison? (Answer) * How is Professor Ivo affiliated with Artemis's father? (Answer) Quotes External links * Young Justice Issue 7 at DCComics.com * Buy a digital copy at DC Entertainment References Category:A to Z Category:Comic issues Category:Comic issues inked by Dan Davis Category:Comic issues penciled by Christopher Jones Category:Comic issues written by Greg Weisman Category:Comic issues written by Kevin Hopps